onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Daz Bonez
| extra1= | extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit= | }} Mr. 1, real name Daz Bones, was an assassin before joining Baroque Works, in which he was the highest ranked male Officer Agent and the strongest under Crocodile himself. After assisting Crocodile and, unintentionally, Monkey D. Luffy, in escaping from Impel Down, he is now fighting alongside Crocodile at Marineford. Appearance Mr. 1 is a man with long thin limbs and fingers.He is very muscular and his head is shaven and he has the archaic Japanese symbol of the number "1" (壱, ichi) tattooed on his torso. In Impel Down, like most prisoners, he wore striped prisoner clothing. He also has a scar to the right of his right eye. During his break-out of his cell, he was bare-chested, with his shirt tied around his waist. Personality Mr. 1 is stern, emotionless and confident. Similar to Crocodile, Mr. 1 hates weakness and due to his Devil Fruit abilities, has come to think of himself as undefeatable. He is serious at all times and does not tolerate weakness or frivolity which is a sharp contrast to the flamboyant Mr. 2 Bon Kurei. Mr. 1 also seems to have some views similar to Crocodile's, such as the notion that having friendships makes one weak. On the inverse side, he also does not seem to care for grudges either; he assisted Luffy on the escape from Impel Down simply due to Crocodile's orders, barely noting the fact that Zoro and Luffy are allies. In battle, he is utterly merciless, such as hitting Roronoa Zoro while the pirate was wounded and unable to defend. Nevertheless, Mr. 1 has some sense of honor, as he accepted his defeat at Zoro's hands. While Mr. 1 is generally a cold-hearted person, he secretly had a childish dream of becoming a Super Hero. When Miss Goldenweek materialized this dream, while his face showed great discomfort, he was actually quite delighted in secret.One Piece Manga - Vol. 42 Chapter 408 Cover Story: Miss Goldenweek's "Operation: Meet Baroque Works" Vol. 38, Mr. 1's dream of becoming a Super Hero is revealed. While in Impel Down Level 4, where he was placed into intense labor in a high temperature environment, he simply pushed a runaway prisoner, who knocked him in the head, into a boiling blood pot, proving his indifference even when being in "Hell". Relationships Much like his boss, Crocodile, Mr. 1 generally views allies as hindrances rather than assets. His relationship with Miss Doublefinger is a professional partnership, with both of them working together to meet any task set before them. While Mr. 1 generally has mostly the same type of indifferent professional relationship with the most of the Baroque Works Agents, he however is on bad terms with Mr. 2 Bon Kurei. Because Mr. 2's flamboyant nature conflicts with his static cold heartedness, the two of them would often fight with each other, a lot like their later opponents, Zoro (who has beaten Mr. 1) and Sanji (who has beaten Mr. 2). Ever since first meeting each other in Spiders Cafe, they've had this type of rivalry relationship, even in Impel Down's breakout. Nevertheless, Mr. 1 seems to have some level of loyalty towards Crocodile, as when most of their colleagues left prison, Mr. 1 stayed behind with his boss and awaited transfer to Impel Down. He then later joined the riot in Impel Down stating it was because Crocodile asked. He even fought Juracule Mihawk, the world's greatest swordman on Crocodile's comand. However his loyalty is rewarded when Crocodile himself save both his and Luffy's life from Mihawk. Abilities and Powers Formerly an assassin from West Blue, Mr. 1 is a proficient hand to hand, feet to feet martial artist. Even without his Devil Fruit powers, he still proves to be a very dangerous man, as seen when he simply gave a headbutt to a fellow prisoner (who was larger than him) was enough to knock the man over a great distance. Mr. 1 was also most likely wearing seastone shackles at the time, and was punched by the prisoner hard in the head, but simply shrugged the pain off before retaliating. His power was great enough to put him in Level 4 of Impel Down, and the intense heat there seemed to have very little to no effect on him. In fact, his reputation was great enough to be recognized by one of the Marine officers during Impel Down's breakout attack. He is also strong enough to defeat many Whitebeard Pirates members and their allies from the New World. His strength has earned Crocodile's respect, something that most Baroque Works members, even Crocodile's right hand woman, Nico Robin, did not get. Crocodile went out of his way to free Mr. 1 from his cell to assist him in the upcoming war. His skills are good enough to be recognized by the world's greatest swordsman, Juracule Mihawk, who does not bother to remember the names of every weakling that he crushes. Devil Fruit By combining his martial arts prowess with the Supa Supa no Mi, a Devil Fruit which gives him the ability to turn any part of his body into sharp steel blades, Daz Bones is a fighter that can literally become a living weapon. As well as giving him an endless variety of bladed weapons, his Devil Fruit powers make him almost immune to damage, by turning his entire body into a blade, thus making it as hard as steel. He is also able to create a small but powerful tornado, similar to Zoro's Tatsumaki technique. Though all of this gives Bones the status of a swordsman, he refuses to be classified as one. History Pre-Baroque Works Before joining with Baroque Works, Mr. 1 was an infamous assassin from West Blue by the name of Daz Bones and was known as a deadly warrior. Operation Utopia After joining and working for Baroque Works for an unspecified amount of time, Mr. 1 was called to assemble with the other Officer Agents for the fulfillment of Baroque Works' ultimate goal, Operation Utopia. Arriving at Spiders Cafe in Arabasta, the designated meeting place, Mr. 1 came across a bunch of suspicious guys dancing outside. Beating and throwing them into the cafe, he learned that they were Mr. 2 Bon Kurei's subordinates. Despite leaving them barely alive, this action caused a brief scuffle between him and Mr. 2. Before it could get out of hand, Mr. 1's partner, Miss Doublefinger, stop them so that they could meet their mysterious boss, Mr. 0, in Rainbase.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 18 Chapter 160 and Episode 103, Mr. 1 arrives in the Spiders Cafe. After being transported to Rainbase by Banchi, Mr. 1 and his fellow Officer Agents were led to a room that was submerged underwater. There they were greeted by Miss All Sunday, who revealed to them not only that they were under the casino of Rain Diners, but also the identity of their boss, the Shichibukai Crocodile. After a brief of this revelation, Mr. 1 and his fellow agents were informed of the goal of their final plan and their roles to achieve it. Just as they were finishing up the meeting, a new complication however arose before Mr. 1 and his fellow agents. Mr. 3, a fellow agent who snuck into the meeting, revealed to them that he had failed in his mission to assassinate Vivi and her pirate companions. With this new information and some faces provided by Mr. 2 who happened to met the pirates in question, Mr. 1 and his fellow agents were ordered by Crocodile to be on the look out for Vivi and the pirates. As Vivi was a friend of the leader of the rebellion that was happening in Arabasta, Kohza, her meeting with could spell the ruin for Operation Utopia. With this final order, Mr. 1 and his fellow agents went to fulfill their parts in their final mission.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 18 Chapters 165-166 and Episode 104, Mr. 1 and his fellow Baroque Works Agents finally met Crocodile and are informed of Mr. 3's failure. As the mission commenced in Nanohana, Mr. 1 and his partner took over a gigantic weapons ship and crashed it into the port town. With the damage caused by the ship and the farce perpetuated by Mr. 2 masquerading as the the king of Arabasta, Nefertari Cobra, at the same time, Mr. 1 and his fellow agents had set off a series of events that would provoke the rebels into fighting against the king and his army. As Mr. 1 and Miss Doublefinger were leaving, they found a little boy, Kappa, had discovered the truth behind Mr. 2's trick. Seeing the potential danger, they messed the boy up so he won't ruin the mission before leaving with Mr. 2 to Alubarna, the capital of Arabasta.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 19 Chapters 171-172 and Episode 107, Mr. 1 and Miss Doublefinger crash a weapons ship into Nanohana and beat up a boy who discovered Mr. 2's trick. Regrouping with the rest of the Officer Agents at the westernmost gate of the city, Mr. 1 and his fellow agents were told to wait there for Vivi and her pirate companions who they learned would be coming. Soon enough, they saw the princess and her companions arriving on Spot-Billed Ducks. To their surprise, Mr. 1 and his fellow agents noticed there were six cloaked figures heading toward them, all wearing the same type of cloak. Since the six cloaked figures were all riding Spot-Billed Ducks, the quickest animal in Arabasta, Mr. 1 and his fellow agents unfortunately couldn't catch the group as it split up and passed them heading to one of the five city gates. Not knowing which one of the was Vivi, Mr. 1 and his fellow agents split up as well to catch the cloaked figures. Following two cloaked figures who passed through the westernmost gate with his partner, Mr. 1 caught up with them. However much to his and his partner's surprise, not one of the two they followed was Vivi. Instead they were Zoro and Nami.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 20 Chapters 180-181 and Episode 112, Mr. 1 and his fellow agents guard the western side of Alubarna but fall for the Straw Hats' trick. Seeing that Nami was the weaker of the two, Mr. 1 and his partner decided to get rid of her first. However in the midst of an attack against her, Mr. 1's attack was blocked by Zoro. Recognizing the pirate as the one defeated 100 Millions who worked at Whiskey Peak and the one who killed the previous Mr. 7, Mr. 1 soon got into a battle with the Pirate Hunter while his partner went off to battle Nami. Having a body as hard as metal thanks to his Devil Fruit powers, Mr. 1 was able to withstand against all of Zoro's attacks. Despite this, Mr. 1's opponent was able to withstand his attacks as well. As the battle continued, Mr. 1 attacked Zoro more brutally with each attack. Much to Mr. 1's surprise, no matter what he did, his opponent wouldn't fall down regardless of the wounds Mr. 1 inflicted on him. In the apex of the battle with his opponent completely covered with blood and wounds, Mr. 1 decided to finish Zoro once and for all. However at that very moment, his opponent was finally able to slash through Mr. 1's metal body.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 21 Chapters 189-190 and Episodes 113,116, Mr. 1 and his partner chase after Nami but are stopped by Zoro whom Mr. 1 decides to battle.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 21-22 Chapters 193-196 and Episodes 118-119, Mr. 1's battle with Zoro. Completely wounded from the slash, Mr. 1 admitted his defeat and fell unconscious. After Operation Utopia failed with Luffy beating Crocodile, Mr. 1 was found and arrested by the Marines. He along with the other arrested Baroque Works agents were then sent to prison. Miss Goldenweek's "Operation: Meet Baroque Works" After being arrested, Mr. 1, along with Crocodile and the other arrested Officer Agents, were imprisoned in a Marine base. There, he, Crocodile, and Mr. 4 established themselves as the strongest amongst the male prisoners there. As time passed, they were soon visited by the most unexpected of visitors, Miss Goldenweek and the Mr. 5 team. With a mission to free their imprisoned colleagues, Miss Goldenweek and her group infiltrated the Marine base and freed Mr. 1 and the rest from their cells. Though he was offered freedom, Mr. 1 along with Crocodile, decided to voluntarily stay behind in their cell.One Piece Manga - Vol. 41 Chapter 398 Cover Story: Miss Goldenweek's "Operation: Meet Baroque Works" Vol. 30, Mr. 1, Crocodile, and Mr. 4 are seen ruling over the other prisoners imprisoned with them.One Piece Manga - Vol. 42 Chapter 400 Cover Story: Miss Goldenweek's "Operation: Meet Baroque Works" Vol. 32, Mr. 1, Crocodile, and Mr. 4 are freed by Miss Goldenweek.One Piece Manga - Vol. 42 Chapter 403 Cover Story: Miss Goldenweek's "Operation: Meet Baroque Works" Vol. 34, Mr. 1 and Crocodile decide to stay behind despite being freed by Miss Goldenweek. As they remained in the ruins that they fellow agents made for their escape, Mr. 1 and Crocodile were affected by a hypnotic technique of Miss Goldenweek that materialized their deepest dreams. Though Crocodile was annoyed by this, Mr. 1 on the other hand, was secretly delighted that his past dream of becoming a "Super Hero" was materialized. Continuing to refuse freedom, they were soon greeted by Mr. 2 and Mr. 3 who were both just captured by Captain Hina. Together, the four Baroque Works members were sent to Impel Down.One Piece Manga - Vol. 43 Chapter 412-413 Cover Story: Miss Goldenweek's "Operation: Meet Baroque Works" Vol. 41-42, Mr. 1, Crocodile, Mr. 2, and Mr. 3 are sent to Impel Down. Escape from the Great Gaol Mr. 1 was incarcerated in the Level 4 "Blazing Hell" of Impel Down, seen carrying a huge piece of wood for the fire pit.One Piece Manga - Vol. 55 Chapter 533, Mr. 1's location in Impel Down revealed. He seemed unfazed by the immense heat and labor being put through, a testament of his power. He also headbutted a prisoner who tried to push him aside to run away into the boiling blood pot, much to the annoyance of the guards. He also noticed the attempt that Luffy was making to reach level 5. When Crocodile was freed and escaped from Level 6 along with Luffy, Ivankov, Inazuma and Jinbei, he offered to free Mr. 1 to provide him some backup and he agreed. Later, he joined the main force alongside Luffy and Mr. 2 Bon Kurei. As Blackbeard caused the leaders of this main force to stop, Magellan was able to follow them once taking out Blackbeard's crew with not much effort. Although Iva and Inazuma tried to stop Magellan, he still overcame them and as soon as Mr. 1, along with the other rioters, joined with Buggy's forces, Magellan attacked them. Fortunately, they were saved by Mr. 3's wax abilities. As Luffy decided to take on Magellan with Mr. 3's abilities, Mr. 1, Crocodile, Jinbei, Mr. 2, Buggy and the other rioters made their way to the main entrance in order to get a ship. Although they expected Marine ships to attack them, instead they were sailing away. As it seemed to be too late to get a ship, Mr. 1, Crocodile and Buggy were easily able to get onto one of the marine ships with the help of Jinbei's fishman abilities. He and Crocodile alone managed to defeat all the Marines on the battleship. He then mocks Buggy for being completely useless during the battle. Current Events |200px]] Once everyone manages to board the ship, the Marines call it and reveal that Buggy was a part of the Pirate King's crew. Mr. 1 asks him why he is so weak if all that is true. He was then seen alongside with the other Impel Down fugitives, falling from the sky to Marineford, to support Crocodile and (maybe) to help Luffy in Ace's rescue. He is seen alongside Crocodile fighting the Whitebeard Pirates. Later in the battle, Mr. 1, under Crocodile's orders, helps Luffy by stopping Juracule Mihawk's attacks with his powers. Hawk Eyes seems to know him, but the bounty hunter's abilities aren't enough to stand in front of the world greatest swordsman and he's easily defeated. Crocodile himself intervenes in the fight, saving both Das Bones and Luffy. Major Battles *Mr. 1 vs. Mr. 2 Bon Kurei, and his minion 's. (Like Akumai and others) *Mr. 1 vs. Zoro *Mr. 1, Crocodile, and Jinbei vs. Unnamed Marines (Outside Impel Down) *Mr. 1 vs. Mihawk Translation and Dub Issues In the 4Kids English adaptation, Mr. 1's tattoo is removed. In the battle with Zoro, the vast amounts of blood shed are also removed in the 4Kids version. Trivia *Miss Goldenweek's Rainbow Color Trap reveals that his dream was to become a "Super hero". This is a play on his Devil Fruit name being the Supa Supa no Mi.This being ironic as super heroes more often don't use blades, but appropriate in a different regard when you consider that one of Superman's most common epihets is "The Man of Steel". *Mr. 1 is partnered with Miss Doublefinger, the second strongest female agent, giving their pair a "sharpness" theme with spikes and blades. *All of Mr. 1's Devil Fruit techniques contain 'Supa' somewhere in the name (Sparkling Daisy, for example, would be Romanized directly as Supakuringu Deijī.) *In the fight against Mr. 1, Zoro learns the ability to cut steel. Related Articles *Miss Doublefinger *Baroque Works *Zoro References Site Navigation Category:Baroque Works Category:Human Category:Swordsmen Category:West Blue Characters Category:Male Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Impel Down Prisoners Category:Martial Artists Category:Baroque Works Saga Villains Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit users Category:Assassins